Himiko Toga
|romaji = Toga Himiko |alias = |birthday= August 7 |age = 16 (first appearance) 17 (current) |gender = Female |height = 157 cm (5'2") |hair = Ash Blonde |eye = Yellow |quirk = Transform |status = Alive |occupation = Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant |affiliation = League of Villains (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |teams = Vanguard Action Squad (Formerly) |fightingstyle = Armed Close Combat |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father }} |Toga Himiko}} is a major supporting antagonist and was a member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. Himiko serve as one of the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc, and she is also featured as an antagonist during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc and the Shie Hassaikai Arc. She later became one of the nine lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance Himiko is a relatively petite, fair-skinned girl who is very prone to blushing and is frequently described as having a rather pretty face. She has slightly inward-tilting eyes, their irises bright yellow and their pupils thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, and her wide mouth is also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines are more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. Her hair is a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they’re fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face. Her casual outfit consists of a plain with a Kansai collar, both the skirt and the shirt dark blue with a double white trim, which is paired with a red scarf that she ties loosely below. Over this she wears an oversized beige cardigan with a rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side, the right one shown to hold a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone strap. She sports knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels, the same as the outdoor uniform shoes students traditionally wear in Japanese schools. In her villain attire, she wears this same outfit but with a few additional gadgets and pieces, such as her piped black mask, the boxes of knives strapped around her thighs, and a blue utility belt around her waist with more little green boxes attached to it on either side. The most noticeable new feature is the loose black mask she wears around her neck, which is decorated with pieces of pale metal in the shape of a carnivorous grin. Three large silver canisters are attached to the sides of her mask, needles poking out of their tips and wires their bases, which connect them to the two larger cylinders strapped to the back of her belt, this whole mechanism used to suck people’s blood for Himiko to use with her Quirk. Following the battle with the Meta Liberation Army, Himiko appears to have damaged her right eye and wears a black eyepatch over it. She also wears a new coat, given to her by Skeptic, to replace the one she damaged in her fight against Curious. After the battle, she is shown to have healed and her eye is shown to be intact. Gallery Himiko_Toga_villain_costume.png|Himiko in the manga. Himiko_Toga_One's_Justice_Design.png|Himiko in My Hero One's Justice. Himiko Toga Winter Jacket.png|Himiko's winter coat. Himiko_Toga_after_recovery.png|Himiko's current outfit. Himiko_as_a_child.png|Himiko as a child. Himiko_Toga_Middle_School.png|Himiko during middle or pre-school. Personality Himiko is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. This continues even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura Shigaraki was about to attack her, but it tends to stop when she is bored or annoyed. Himiko is frequently seen blushing seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent look of what appears to be lovesickness on her face. However, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her, or when she is naked when copying clothes of the people she has transformed into. Himiko is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill the two girls, she attempted to befriend Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui as they fought, affectionately calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely". When talking to Ochaco, she said that it was only natural to want to be like the one you love, to the point of literally becoming that person. Later she further explains and compares that like how "normal" people kiss the people they love as "normal", she sucks the blood of the people she loves as this is her "normal", further showing her twisted understanding of love, which thus justifies her carving up and butchering "guys who are tattered and reeking of blood", as they fit the description of her ideal lover. Himiko's interest isn't just superficial, as her questioning Izuku Midoriya about what his values and beliefs imply, showing that although twisted, she does indeed want to know more about the person she "loves". Himiko is quite courageous, or at least very confident when using her Quirk, even impersonating an aspiring hero and taking part in an exam that gathered multiple students of heroics and pro heroes. She also has shown a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations, such as when she was with Twice or when she attempted to insult Mimic. Like most of her allies, Himiko has stated that she finds life to be difficult for the current world and wants to make it an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; declaring a desire to kill and "become" him. In stark contrast to her maniacal nature, Himiko has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Twice, knowing he feels the most responsible for causing Magne's death and covering a part of his ripped mask to prevent him from splitting. In the past, Himiko was noted by her family and former classmates to be, "a cheerful, reasonable, well-mannered girl" whose subsequent turn to a life of crime surprised everyone who knew her. However, her own recollections imply that this was merely an act she put on to try and fit in with what society deemed "normal". She believes the way she acts presently is her own normal. Abilities .]] Overall Abilities: Himiko is a master of disguise, infiltration, and stealth as well as a very talented combatant, being fully capable of taking on Pro Heroes in close quarters combat. She proved to be a contender in the licensing exam in spite of its strict competition, passing the first phase without needing it to be her priority. One of Himiko's most prominent traits is her skill in espionage. By holding her breath and clearing her mind, Himiko can erase her presence and allegedly vanish from her enemies' view. This ability isn't limited to ambushes, but can be used in combat as well, disappearing if the opponent averts their attention from her, even for an instant. When Himiko disguised herself as Camie Utsushimi, she was able to overpower and ambush Izuku, one of U.A. High School's most powerful students, with sneak attacks. Despite lacking a Quirk that amplifies her physical abilities, Himiko is still a very capable combatant, utilizing her incredible agility, great reflexes and acrobatic skills. She is also adept at creating openings to conceal herself, such as intentionally forcing an opponent to dodge. Himiko's swiftness was shown when she used Eraser Head’s Capturing Weapon against him by rolling herself in it and stabbing him once she got in close before he was able to restrain her, as well as when she swiftly tapped each of Chitose's followers while using Ochaco Uraraka's Zero Gravity Quirk to levitate them before any of them could react. *'Tantōjutsu': Himiko is very proficient with knives, which she uses along with her enhanced agility. She stabs her enemies at close distance or throwing her blades from a considerable distance. With aid from Twice, she incapacitated Rock Lock before stabbing him unconscious. Quirk |Henshin}}: Himiko's Quirk grants her the ability to take on the complete physical appearance of another individual by ingesting their blood, including their voice. She also can copy and change their clothes, getting naked before doing this as her regular clothes would overlap her disguise. She can shift between multiple disguises if she has consumed different people's blood. Himiko has been described as the perfect impersonator, never having been caught while impersonating someone. She was also able to impersonate Camie well enough to infiltrate Shiketsu High School for several days, and also take part in the Provisional Hero License Exam, without any Shiketsu students becoming the wiser until she left. She can perform well enough to even fool Izuku into believing that she's Ochaco, though Izuku was able to tell when Himiko was impersonating Ochaco mostly because she couldn't apply Ochaco's Quirk. Upon deactivating her Quirk or switching to another disguise, Himiko's disguise melts into a gray liquid. The duration of her transformation depends on the amount of blood consumed. Himiko's Quirk allows blood ingested to become energy, hence the amount she ingests affects how long she is capable of staying transformed. Approximately one cup of blood is equivalent to one full day of being in a transformation. While experiencing intense emotions and the desire to become the person they are transformed into, Himiko can also replicate the Quirks of the person that she is currently transformed into. She was able to replicate Ochaco's Zero Gravity Quirk while she was experiencing an intense desire to become her. Stats Equipment *'Combat Knives': Himiko is usually equipped with several knives in her arsenal. They are small knives with a black handle about the size of her hand that stretches longer than the actual blade itself. Even so, she makes them effective in combat. *'Blood Sucking Machine': Himiko's villain costume is equipped with a blood draining machine attached to her utility belt. As the rear of the belt are two large green tubes with wires connecting to six cylinders armed with retractable needles. She can throw the needles from a distance using the wires or stab her opponents directly. Either way, as long as the needle connects, the machine will begin draining the victim's blood. The blood is stored in tubes that are attached to the machine and can be saved for later. However the machine is also connected to a mask, that allows her to drink the blood directly when it is being sucked out. Battles & Events Trivia *In the third My Hero Academia anime opening, "Sora ni Utaeba", Himiko was shown as a silhouette, foreshadowing her appearance to come. *Himiko rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Himiko ranked 19th in both the Second and Third Popularity Polls. ***In the Second Popularity Poll for the English version of Weekly Shonen Jump, Himiko ranked significantly higher at 3rd. *According to Horikoshi, Himiko is the hardest to illustrate of all the female characters he has created so far, her eyes and hair being particularly difficult. *Himiko shares many similarities with from . **Both are young teenage students with yandere personalities. **Both have an obsession with the main protagonist of their respective series. **Both wield bladed weapons, and are very skilled in their use of them. *Himiko is the first character in the series to have her name revealed in rather than . This was likely done to avoid hinting at her Quirk. **Her full name contains the characters for , , , , and . *While Himiko's Quirk was revealed 46 chapters after her proper debut in Chapter 68, it was hinted by her introductory quote to Tomura, where she stated her desire "to be Stainy". *The prototype sketches of Himiko state that she is possibly bisexual, meaning she may be attracted to both males and females, or also possibly pansexual, meaning attracted to people regardless of gender. It is unconfirmed whether this character trait has been kept in the main series, however it is likely as Himiko has expressed her "love" towards both Izuku and Ochaco. *Himiko is currently the youngest member of the League of Villains. *Himiko likes blood and pomegranates. Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna '''kill' Mr. Stainy! So lemme join you, Tomura!" *(To Tsuyu Asui) ''"You're bleeding already, Tsuyu, my good friend! Isn't blood cute? I love it so." *(To Ochaco Uraraka) "Of course you wanna be like the one you love. It's natural. So you end up decking yourself out to look like him. But after enough time, even that's not enough. You literally want to become him. There's no helping it. So what's your type? I love tattered guys reeking of blood. That's why I always carve people up in the end." *(As Camie Utsushimi to Izuku Midoriya) "Looks like we both want to learn about each other, huh? So now... Your turn. Why are you hoping to become a hero? Honor? Pride? For someone else's sake? I want to know... all about you." *(As Ochaco Uraraka to Chitose Kizuki) "I just wanna love, live and die my way. My normal way. I wanna be even more like the people I love." References Site Navigation de:Himiko Toga es:Himiko Toga fr:Himiko Toga pl:Himiko Toga ru:Химико Тога it:Himiko Toga Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transformers Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Students Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:A-Rank Villains